Falling
by Freed Wings of Cursed Dragons
Summary: After finding her last remaining family members, cousin Cana and uncle Gildharts, Erza is determined to make this new life better than the one of living in an orphanage. There are some secrets she must keep hidden, but even then, the most dangerous secrets can't be hidden for long. [AU...of course]


**Well here it is everyone! My first fanfic about Erza and Jellal! Eep! I really can't wait to see how this story does. So introductions first:**

**Ezra was abandoned when she was little and raised in an orphanage she always refers to as the Prison. At the age of sixteen, she is reunited with her long lost uncle, Gildharts, and his daughter Cana. To stay with the only family she has left, Erza must get used to the is little town of Magnolia, nickname by Erza as Crazyville. She sucks up her discomfort and tries to make life best with her always missing uncle and alcoholic cousin. Life doesn't seem to get better until she meets a certain someone.**

**To my readers and followers of my other stories, I deeply apologize for not updating soon enough. Life is just so hard to get through right now. Well enough of my sob story. Enjoy this Jerza fanfic! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter one: Welcome to Crazyville

I sat in the car and stared at the two story house. It was a little run down and beaten up. But Erza, it's better than that prison you grew up in, I thought, referring to the orphanage I grew up in.

I didn't want to go inside yet. I didn't want to meet my uncle, the brother of the woman who gave life to me, I didn't want to enter this house, filled with happy memories of a great father-daughter relationship. A happy family. I didn't want to see memories I never could have.

"Well, Ezra," the child worker said. "Lets go meet your cousin and uncle." The worker reached her hand out and gripped my shoulder in encouragement.

She got out of the small car and went around it to the trunk. There, inside the trunk, would be only one thing, my small black suitcase. It holding only a few articles of clothing. The woman pulled the luggage to the front door of my new home as I cautiously got out of the car and followed her.

She motioned for me to ring the doorbell. Inside I heard a male voice shout "coming!". The were several loud thuds and finally the door opened to reveal a middle aged man with dark orange hair and a scruffy beard.

"Mr. Gildharts?" The social worker asked.

"Yes." The man said. The woman next to me smiled.

" , this is your niece, Ezra." A look of confusion showed for a second, before my uncle jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

"Erza!" He screamed. "My goodness, you are sooo big!" He let go of me and turned back into the house. "Cana!" He yelled.

"Coming dad!" A young girl's voice yelled back. Coming down the stairs was a girl my age. She wore a bikini top with cami bottoms. That's your cousin, a voice told me as the girl neared the front door. My uncle wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Cana, this is your lost cousin, Erza." He said.

"Hello Erza." The girl said sweetly. The social worker earned her throat.

"Sorry to intrude, but Mr. Gilharts, I have a few papers I need you to sign." She went to her car and pulled out a packet of papers.

"Come inside." Gildharts said when the worker returned. "Cana? Why don't you show Erza to her room."

"Sure. Come on Erza." Cana said. I pulled my suitcase from off of the porch stairs and followed my cousin upstairs.

She pointed me to a spare bedroom.

"Dad and I already bought you bedsheets and some furniture." She explained when she opened the room's door. I looked around the large room.

"Well, I'll let you get ready. Once dad is done with the worker, you and I can go out and walk around the city." I nodded my head, remaining quiet. My cousin left, closing the door behind her quietly.

I looked around. The room was practically empty. A bed sat at one corner of the room and a dresser and closet at the other side, the same side that had the room's exit. There was two windows, one was really small facing the east, I could watch the sunrise from my bed. The other window was big, with a window sea under it. That window faced the south.

I crossed over to the large window and plopped down on the cushion. The only view from the window was the house next door. Below, I could see birds resting on the warm lawn. I was just staring, humming to myself, reality pulled me back when I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I lifted my sight from the ground below to the neighbor's house.

On top of the roof, staring at the sky above was a boy my age. He had nice blue hair and some red tattoo over and below his eye.

Hmm. That's kinda dangerous, isn't it. I thought. I turned away from the window before the boy could catch me staring.

* * *

Hours later, I was sitting uncomfortably in the house's dining room. Cana was making dinner while Gildharts was out somewhere.

"Here we go." Cana said putting a plate of pasta in front of me. She sat across from me with a bottle of vodka in her hands. I made a face.

"What?" She asked.

"Is your dad okay with you drinking?"

"Yup." She said as she gulped and gulped the beverage down.

"Isnt that a little too stronger for you?"

"Nah, not really. I've been drinking for a while now."

"Okay.." I said. Hmm, if that is how he wants to raise her. We stayed quiet, unsure on what ttc to say to the other.

"Oh!" Cana exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you. Tomorrow, you will start school with me. I will drive us and we will walk to the main office to turn in Dad's papers. Lucky you have the same classes as me, so I will be able to help you with everything."

I remained quiet, swallowing the piece of food in my mouth. I grabbed my glass of water and gulped it down. "Thanks Cana." I smiled at the girl.

Once again silence consumed the room, but this time it wasn't uncomfortable but more like peaceful.

After both of us finished, I decided to warm up to my cousin. She took our dirty plates and together we went back upstairs.

We were watching reruns of Bones when Gildharts came back home. I heard his car door slam shut and heard his big footsteps as he pounded up the porch steps. Beside me on her bed, Cana's body stiffened.

My uncle opened the house's front door and he lazily walked up the stairs to the second floor. As he neared Cana's room it was easy to tell... Gildharts was drunk.

"Shod't you two be in b'd?" He slurred.

I stood. "Yes, we are going to bed right now." I looked at Cana and whispered good night to her. "Night, Erza." She whispered back. To her father she said, "Dad, you need to get to bed,too." My uncle nodded his head. "Night girls." He said, turning around and heading in the direction of his room. I followed him out. The scent flowing behind him of alcohol was strong. I watched, when I reached my room, as my uncle stumbled around losing his balance constantly. I chucked at the sad sight. Finally he was able to get into the room and close his door behind him.

I turned to face my room, also shutting my door behind me.

As I laid my head down, I thought about what could happen tomorrow at school. Will I make new friends? Will everyone hate me? I asked myself these questions as my heavy eye lids shut and the darkness pulled me into deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke, sun light was shining directly on my face. Someone was shaking me awake.

"Come on Erza. We got to go." My brunette cousin said, pulling on my arm til I was in a sitting position.

She was already dressed in uniform. " Erza." She said. "We are leaving in ten minutes. If you are not ready by then, I will leave you behind and you will have to walk to school."

"Alright, I'm awake, I'm awake." I got out of bed.

"Your uniform is right there." Cana pointed at a chair next to my desk. She left the room, allowing me to get dressed.

Ten minutes later, I was coming downstairs, an annoyed Cana was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Finally!" She said when she saw me. "Come on." She yanked on my arm.

"Bye girls!" My uncle shouted from upstairs. Did he get over his hangover that quickly?

Cana pulled me to the garage where her black Jetta was waiting. We got in. As she backed out, she huffed in annoyance.

"What?" I asked. She jerked her head at the house next to ours. "Jellal, the boy who likes over there. I guess he missed a ride to school." I looked over. Sure enough, the boy that I saw sitting on the roof yesterday, was sitting on his porch with his head in both hands.

Cana pulled the car up to his house. She rolled down my window.

"Hey! Jellal!" The blue boy lifted up his head and pulled his earphones out.

"What's up, Cana?"

"You need a ride?" The boy stood up.

"Yeah." Cana unlocked the doors.

"Get in." The boy got into the backseat.

Cana pulled away from the curb and we were on our way to school.

"Who's this?" Jellal asked. Cana turned her head.

"Hmm? Oh, this is my newly found cousin, Ezra. She starting school with us today."

"Hey." He said. "I'm Jellal." He reached his arm to the front, I turned slightly in my seat to shake his hand. "Erza."

"Erza." He said my name before leaning back in his seat.

Though the ride we were quiet. Cana turned on some music, trying to destroy the silence.

_Haven't you seen me sleepwalking, _  
_'Cause I've been holding your hand_  
_Haven't you noticed me drifting_  
_Oh let me tell you I am_

_Tell me it's nothing_  
_Try to convince me _  
_That I'm not drowning_  
_Ooh let me tell you I am_

_Please, please tell me you know_  
_I've got to let you go_  
_I can't help falling_  
_Out of love with you, ooh_

_Why I am feeling so guilty_  
_Why I am holding my breath_  
_I'm worried 'bout everyone but me_  
_And I just keep losing myself_

I hummed along to the song. Such a pretty tune for such a sad story.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Cana pulled into a parking lot. A building stood tall next to it. A logo of some sorts was painted onto the building, it looked like a running fairy; above the logo was big bold letters that spelled out Fairy Tail High School.

My first day of FTHS was about to begin.

"Let's go." Cana said, too enthusiastically. The three of us opened our doors and got out. As Jellal and Cana began the walk to the school's front doors, I stood there and observed all the people who walked past. Some ignored me, others looked, stared of a second and went back to resuming their conversations.

Yup, let the nightmare begin. I thought.


End file.
